


Episodes

by ficasim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s really you.”</p><p>“Good evening, Kuroo-san. Or should I call you doctor—“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episodes

“It’s really you.”

“Good evening, Kuroo-san. Or should I call you doctor—“

“Aww, don’t get all formal with me now. Unless you’re into that kind of—“

“I can just walk out the door, you know?”

“And I could’ve just not accept you. It’s past my office hours, you realise?”

“It’s not as if I want to be here.”

“But you are here now. Anyway, you either sit down here or we sit down at the restaurant across the street because I’m hungry.”

“Did you just ask me out—“

“Welcome to my therapy, Tsukki.”

_A hospital in Tokyo, 19:49_

–

 

“Ten years is a long time, Tsukki. What have you been up to?”

“Nothing much. School, work. Life.”

“Yeah? Life eh? You’ve grown up.”

“Of course I have, don’t be—“

“I mean, you’ve always seemed like you wanted to grow up quickly. Now that you have, you don’t seem very happy about it though.”

“It’s just my face.”

“You looked happier when you blocked Bokuto’s spike for the first time, you know?”

_A 24hr family restaurant, 20:23_

–

 

“Dammit, Tsukki! You didn’t tell me you have a girlfriend—“

“Had. She broke up with me a moment ago if it wasn’t obvious enough.”

“Well. Who wouldn’t after seeing their boyfriend naked with another equally naked man on his bed? You’re so bad, Tsukki~”

“I know right. I knew staying away would’ve been easier. Things tend to get messed up around me.”

“Tsukki—“

“Now, Kuroo-san how about you get out of—“

“Tsukishima.”

“…I’ve told her it’s not going to end well with me.”

“Are you saying that I have bad taste?”

“Heh. You do, don’t you?”

“Stop pitying yourself. Only assholes do that.”

“…please get out.”

_Tsukishima’s apartment, 08:51_

–

 

“I’m not like Kozume-san. I can’t take this anymore. I can’t take you anymore.”

“I’m not like Yamaguchi either, and you’re so fucking difficult, you know that? But I want this to work. Do you?”

“Please just leave.”

“I do what I want.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? If you’re going to freeze to death, don’t do it on my doorstep!”

“Worry not, Tsukki, if you don’t open the door in the next five minutes or so, I’ll just break in. Or maybe wait a little more. I’ve waited long enough anyway, might as well.”

_Tsukishima’s apartment, 00:57_

–

 

“Tsukki, that’s gross. Here, wipe your nose.”

“Please go away.”

“Hey Tsukki.”

“No.”

“When was the last time you cried?”

“Not your problem. …Maybe last month.”

“Feels better this time round right?”

“…I am using my right to remain silent.”

_Tsukishima’s apartment, 01:11_

–

 

“Kuroo-san.”

“Hm?”

“Why did you become a psychologist?”

“Because, Tsukki, there are a lot of people like you out there. Some are worse, others not too bad. But shit happens. There are times when, although they thought they’re fine, it’s just too much to handle on their own. For weird reasons too, sometimes. Or most of the time. Or I might have been like that too, and I just want to fix myself.”

“…You have huge ego.”

“Aww, thanks, Tsukki!”

“I’m not praising you.”

“But you care. And that’s something I’m grateful for.”

“I—“

“I love you too.”

_A hospital in Tokyo, 21:36_

**Author's Note:**

> A practice in dialogues in an AU where Kuroo is a psychologist and Tsukishima is a kind of sort of client because Yamaguchi, who heard from Hinata who heard from Kenma that Kuroo is a psychologist, thinks he needs a therapy.
> 
> Or I am just too lazy and gutless to expand this into a proper story. _(:3」 ∠)_
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://ficinity.tumblr.com/post/116659714890/episodes)


End file.
